New York, New York
by adhafera black
Summary: UA "Harry Potter, disparu le 18.11.85. Brun, yeux verts, onze ans. Si vous avez des informations, merci de contacter le commissariat le plus proche." Terrorisé par son oncle, Harry transplanne. Comment survivre à Manhattan quand on a cinq ans?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous! Je vous poste ici le prologue de ma première fanfiction, qui j'espère vous plaira. Je ne suis pas totalement novice dans l'art de l'écriture puisque j'ai écrit plusieurs autres fics ou histoires originales que je n'ai jamais publiées sur ce site. Si l'expérience se passe bien avec celle-ci, je les mettrai sûrement également en ligne ici.

Pour ce qui est de la fic, elle sera de taille moyenne. Mon originale fait 17 chapitres mais comporte une suite et je l'ai écrite il y a deux ans, je suis donc en plein remaniement. De plus certains passages sont vacants (ceux qui étaient notés sur mes cours de term^^) ce qui me force à les réinventer. Les chapitres ne seront pas très longs (six pages pour les plus courts, dix pour les plus conséquents).

Pour ce qui est du pairing, sachez juste que oui il y aura une histoire de couple et qu'elle aura une dimension importante dans ma fic mais ce ne sera pas avant la deuxième partie, je ne l'évoquerai donc qu'à ce moment là. Je ne suis pas fan des récit mièvres, donc ne craigniez rien, mais je veux faire quelque chose de réaliste et je ne pense pas qu'un ado puisse ne pas avoir de coup de coeur, donc vous verrez...

Je ne vous raconterai pas l'histoire en avance mais sachez d'ors et déjà que si je compte insérer beaucoup de scènes d'humour et de tendresse, l'atmosphère générale de la fic restera sombre la plupart du temps. Oh et je tiens à préciser que je manie à outrance le sarcasme et l'ironie, aussi : "ce que pensent certains personnages, n'est pas le fond de ma pensée, ce n'est pas parce que je ne leur oppose pas de détracteurs farouches avec piquets de grèves et bombes lacrymo que j'approuve leurs propos. L'inverse est également vrai."

Voilà, et maintenant, à bientôt et bonne lecture à vous.

Prologue

En ce jour frais de novembre, Vernon Dursley, homme respectable et respecté s'il en est, cité par tous pour son flegme, sa droiture, sa rigueur et sa maîtrise dans le monde très fermé des vendeurs de perceuses, arborait un magnifique teint violet qui aurait pu s'accorder sans mal avec la somptueuse cravate de soie gris anthracite que lui avait offert sa chère Pétunia à Noël dernier. Oui mais voilà, sur feu la splendide cravate s'étalait désormais une représentation étonnement fidèle des côtes françaises; la Corse et la Scille ayant trouvées leurs aises sur la chemise sur mesure qui complétait le nouvel ensemble à 1500 livres dont il s'était tant vanté auprès de Mr Tyson. Et ces illustrations géographiques caféinées, loin de lui apporter, comme le lui certifiait une Pétunia au bord de l'apoplexie depuis près de deux minutes, "un petit air d'érudit tout à fait charmant", ruinaient tout simplement ses plans pour paraître imposant et classe face à la bande de "mords-moi-le-nœud" de chez ProVizTech'.

Aussi Vernon Dursley, de manière logique et totalement raisonnable, ayant épuisé son quota de self-contrôle avec le gamin jusqu'à fin 2010, bondit de sa chaise exactement trois minutes et trente-et-une secondes après l'incident de la tasse renversée. A trois minutes et trente-quatre secondes, Vernon Dursley s'élança en avant, suant déjà sang et eau à la simple idée de la force physique et de l'endurance qu'il devrait déployer pour atteindre le morveux et le corriger comme il se doit. A trois minutes et quarante-trois secondes, pourtant, Vernon Dursley vit un certain Murphy interrompre sans vergogne ses plans de torture et ses rêves d'éviscération. La désillusion fut brutale, la chute, quantifiée par les sismologues à une magnitude de 3,4 sur l'échelle de Richter, phénoménale. D'abord, Vernon Dursley ressentit un éclair de douleur qui se propagea depuis la plante de son pied jusqu'au bas de son dos en passant, lui sembla-t-il, par chacun de ses putains de nerfs. Puis, simultanément, le monde s'inversa, on égorgea une truie, Dudley applaudit joyeusement et son crâne explosa.

Trente-huit minutes et onze secondes après l'incident de la tasse meurtrière, les pompiers, la gendarmerie, les habitants des rues et des quartiers voisins, les amis de Pétunia, les collègues de Vernon, la maîtresse de Dudley et la vieille Mrs Figg (qui comme chaque jour avait passé une heure à choisir le menu de ses chats à la supérette du coin) débarquèrent en nombre sur les lieux du crime, un air affligé de circonstance sur le visage, mais réclamant à corps et à cris davantage de détails sanglants. Il fallut attendre la fin des expertises et de l'enquête de voisinage, soit à peine un mois, pour que les badauds se lassent. Les enquêteurs conclurent à un banal accident ménager (l'homme aurait dérapé sur le camion de pompier de son fils, sa tête heurtant violemment la table basse), eux à la sanglante vengeance d'une femme battue et bafouée par son mari (elle l'aurait trouvé abusant du pauvre garçon disparu et voulant sauver l'enfant, l'aurait projeté contre la table basse, se faisant au passage horriblement blesser).

Dudley Dursley fut confié à la garde de sa tante, Marjorie Dursley. Elle se dit affligée de la mésaventure de son frère mais ravie de recueillir le joyeux bambin, aujourd'hui pensionnaire du collège St Brutus, pour "adolescents à forte personalité".

Vernon Dursley se réveilla de son coma 463 heures 02 minutes et 58 secondes après l'incident. Il ne retrouva jamais ni sa mobilité, ni ses facultés intellectuelles, condamné à devenir l'un des "assistés" qu'il méprisait tant autrefois.

Pétunia Dursley fut internée à l'hôpital Sainte Eileen. A l'arrivée des secours, elle parcourait la maison en hurlant au monstre de sortir de là, un long couteau à la main. D'après ses dires, l'enfant de cinq ans, un "sorcier", aurait usé de son "abomination" pour assassiner son adorable époux. Elle se suicida moins de deux semaines après son arrivée.

Harry Potter est aujourd'hui encore activement recherché. Disparu le 18 novembre 1985, l'enfant désormais âgé de 11 ans est brun, a des yeux verts très reconnaissables et porte sûrement des lunettes. Lors de sa fugue, il était illettré. Si vous avez des informations pouvant nous permettre de retrouver Harry Potter, merci de bien vouloir contacter le commissariat de police le plus proche.

A Suivre.


	2. Erreur et différences

Titre : New York, New York

Auteur : Adhafera Black (C'est moi! ;-)

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. et les noms des lieux et des rues de New York sont authentiques. Ma seule rémunération pour cette histoire, c'est vos reviews!

Résumé : UA "Harry Potter, disparu le 18.11.85. Brun, yeux verts, onze ans. Si vous avez des informations, merci de contacter le commissariat le plus proche." Terrorisé par son oncle, Harry transplanne. Comment survivre à Manhattan quand on a cinq ans?

Bonjour, bonjour! Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier chaleureusement tout ceux et celles qui m'ont reviewée. Je n'aurai jamais cru que je recevrai autant de messages aussi vite et c'est tout simplement génial! Je vais donc tâcher de poster assez rapidement les prochains chapitres. Etant élève de prépa, je préfère ne pas m'engager en donnant des dates fixes de parution que je saurai ne pas pouvoir tenir. Tout ce que je peux promettre c'est de faire de mon mieux. Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que mon originale me sert de "brouillon abouti" et doit être réarrangée, corrigée et tapée, ce qui explique que je ne poste pas l'histoire en une fois.

Voici donc le premier chapitre, qui pose les bases réelles de cette histoire et nous présente deux nouveaux personnages qui seront primordiaux dans cette histoire.

Un petit cours en passant : Manhattan est un des _borough _de New York, au même titre que le Queens, le Bronx, Brooklyn et Staten Island, mais à l'époque de cette histoire il était le plus riche des cinq. La densité de population y est énorme (plus de 46000 habitants au km² en 1910) et dans les années 80 et 90, elle comptait environ 1 500 000 personnes réunies sur 60 km², auxquelles s'ajoutaient chaque jours 2 500 000 travailleurs extérieurs. En 1986, soit l'année suivant l'arrivée d'Harry, il y a eu 589 meurtres sur ce petit bout de terre, mais aucun à Greenwich Village, le futur quartier d'Harry. Imaginez-le débarquer la dedans!

Voilà, maintenant que vous êtes dans le bain, enjoy!

Chapitre 1: Erreur et différences

Albus Dumbledore, contrairement à ce que tous pensaient, n'était pas un forçat du travail. Lui qui s'était juré de prendre sa retraite à Bora Bora une fois centenaire avait vu son rêve de jeunesse cruellement brisé lorsque Lord Voldemort avait décidé de faire des siennes. Aussi, il avait tranché : il serait directeur, d'accord, il ferait de la politique, d'accord, mais le vieux sénile qu'il se plaisait à représenter aurait quelques compensations. C'est pourquoi, lorsque qu'une Arabella Figg ébouriffée hurla "Poudlard!" en se jetant littéralement sur sa cheminée au matin du 18 novembre 1985, ce n'est pas le crâne de notre bien aimé directeur qui fut martelé d'un très charmant : "Alerte! Alerte! Message urgent d'Arabella Figg, en provenance de Privet Drive, Surrey! Alerte! Alerte!", mais bel et bien celui de son adjointe, Minerva Macgonagall. Adjointe qui hésita sur le moment entre faire interner son estimé patron (il avait trouvé "de circonstance" d'incorporer au message une sonnerie stridente et particulièrement incommodante rappelant les sirènes de pompier moldues) et se précipiter sans préavis dans le bureau du dit-mage. Mage qui regardait avec curiosité son professeur de métamorphose se boucher les oreilles d'une manière on ne peut moins distinguée et se mettre à gémir d'inconfort au beau milieu de la salle des professeurs, attirant sur elle les yeux scrutateurs de tous ses collègues, perturbés de voir la si froide Minerva perdre sa sévérité habituelle.

Avec un soupir d'agacement, Albus réalisa que comme d'habitude, personne ne réagissait et qu'il allait devoir abandonner le pliage de sa cocotte en papier pour prendre les choses en main. Il prit le temps de bien marquer le dernier pli, et se permit une petite vengeance. Après tout, elle n'avait qu'à ne pas le déranger dans un moment aussi important!

"Eh bien, _minnie, _que vous arrive-t-il? Éprouveriez-vous quelques difficultés à digérer le délicieux gratin dauphinois d'hier soir? Je suis sûr que Pompom pourra vous arranger cela, vous savez, les potions que prépare Sévérus font des merveilles sur les problèmes gastr-"

"Oh je vous en prie Albus, épargnez-moi ces simagrées et faites donc cesser cet atroce tintamarre! le coupa sèchement son professeur, avant de gémir plus fortement, persécutée par une alarme peut coopérative et semble-t-il vexée du peu d'attention dont elle faisait l'objet."

Le vénérable sorcier se renfonça dans son siège et croisa ses mains par dessus sa barbe, sous son menton. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son visage perdit toute trace d'amusement, contraste relativement saisissant avec le magnifique vert fluo de la robe d'intérieur qu'il avait revêtue ce matin là.

Un tintamarre? Minerva aurait-elle craqué? Après tout, elle avait près de trente de carrière, n'était plus toute jeune et avait à sa charge la maison la plus contraignante qui soit, gryffondor. Albus jeta un regard plein de remords à son amie. Il était vrai qu'il l'avait peut être _légèrement_ surmenée en lui déléguant une petite (_énorme!_) partie de ses responsabilités en plus de tout son travail de professeur, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si le club de bowling s'était qualifié pour les nationales et qu'il n'avait plus une minute à lui! Ployant sous le poids de la culpabilité, le directeur soupira tristement, se leva, posa une main apaisante sur le bras de sa collègue et voulut se répandre en excuses. Voulut, car il n'en eut pas le temps :

"La sonnerie anti-intrusion de votre bureau, Albus, vieille chèvre sénile! Elle me vrille le crâne depuis cinq minutes! Je ne suis pas celle qui est dérangée ici mais je le deviendrai vite si vous ne faites pas cesser cette torture!"

Un grand sourire vint étirer les lèvres parcheminées du vieil homme qui reprit son air guilleret en une fraction de seconde et il plongea sa main dans la poche secrète de sa cape pour fêter le prompt rétablissement de son employée avec un bonbon au citron. Bon, elle n'avait jamais été malade, mais il l'avait cru, c'était tout comme, et il avait besoin de se remettre de ses émotions, Pompom serait d'accord. Ah, il n'y avait qu'elle et Severus pour lui faire des frayeurs pareilles! Et apparemment son système d'alarme fonctionnait exactement comme prévu. Tout était parfait! Il se rengonça dans son siège, et questionna, sans pitié pour la pauvre âme qui souffrait le martyr en face de lui :

"L'alarme? Je l'avais complètement oubliée... Vous dites qu'on cherche à me joindre en urgence?"

Minerva Macgonagall lui lança un tel regard que nul doute qu'un première année se serait fait dessus. Mais malheureusement pour elle, Albus était rôdé et elle dû faire un ultime effort pour répondre :

"Une certaine Arabella Figg à Privet... Mais?! Albus! Privet Drive!"

Le professeur dut attendre deux jours pour être informée de ce qui s'était réellement produit. D'abord, parce que son patron s'était élancé dans les escaliers à la simple entente du nom de sa visiteuse, avec la vitalité d'une gazelle pré-pubère. Ensuite parce que ce faisant, le vieil homme au sens des priorités bien arrêté n'avait pas songé à délivrer son employée de l'astucieux enchantement et que, terrassée, elle s'était évanouie au beau milieu des bouts de papiers que Dumbledore tenait à qualifier d'origamis.

OoOoOoOoO

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il réalisa fut qu'il avait froid. La seconde, qu'il faisait nuit. La dernière, qu'il était tout seul, en haut d'un arbre.

Alors ça y était. Il avait été un si mauvais petit garçon que l'oncle Vernon avait dû l'assommer et ensuite l'abandonner quelque part pour qu'il ne contamine pas Dudley avec ses trucs bizarres. Oncle Vernon l'avait prévenu, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, il avait eu tellement envie de faire pipi ce matin là qu'il s'était _tortillé_. Or Oncle Vernon lui avait bien expliqué : "_Gamin, arrête ça, tu me déconcentres! Retiens-toi_!". Harry _savait_ qu'il ne fallait pas déranger Oncle Vernon pendant qu'il lisait le cours de la bourse. Mais Harry avait eu l'impression que son ventre allait exploser, et il avait senti quelques gouttes serpenter le long de sa jambe. Effaré, il avait voulu poser la tasse de café afin d'essuyer en vitesse ses bêtises, de préférence avant l'arrivée de Tante Pétunia. Mais Harry, pas plus haut que trois pommes, avait raté sa cible, et le bord de la tasse avait ricoché sur le coin le table, envoyant un geyser de café brûlant sur le pauvre Oncle Vernon qui n'avait rien demandé. Le bambin se rappelait juste avoir vu le visage de son oncle passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, s'être mis à courir ses petits muscles bandés par l'adrénaline, et puis plus rien.

Le jeune garçon s'assit sur la branche large sur laquelle l'Oncle Vernon semblait l'avoir déposé. Il avait dû grimper drôlement haut! Le pouce droit dans la bouche, habitude que malgré toutes leurs tentatives les Dursley n'avait pas réussi à lui faire perdre lorsqu'il s'endormait, Harry essaya de garder les yeux ouverts pour observer les alentours. Il était dans un parc apparemment, juste à côté de la sortie. Il y avait une grande et belle fontaine et les centaines de pièces à l'intérieur brillaient d'un éclat d'or à la lueur des réverbères. Une pluie fine et glaciale tombait sans peine à travers les feuilles du cerisier sur lequel l'enfant était installé. Une odeur de friture mêlée à des gaz d'échappement s'élevait, rance, dans l'air humide, attisant l'estomac déjà mis à mal du petit garçon. Les bruits de klaxons, crissements de pneus, sonneries de tram et autres coups d'accélérateurs semblaient autant de cris de monstrueuses bêtes féroces.

Autant dire qu'Harry Potter, 5 ans, 95 cm (avec ses baskets), 13 kg (tout mouillé) était terrorisé, trempé, et affamé. Aussi, Harry Potter fit ce qui lui parut être la chose la plus logique à faire pour un môme en terre inconnue et sans personne sur qui compter : il prit les choses en mains. Enroulant ses petits bras autour de la branche humide, il laissa ses jambes basculer vers le vide afin de se retrouver suspendu le plus près possible de la terre ferme. Les yeux fermés si forts qu'ils en étaient douloureux, l'aventurier desserra son emprise et tomba dans un bruit mat. Cinq minutes plus tard, notre jeune ami, une belle égratignure toute neuve sur le genou, les mains griffées, pieds nus et les yeux un peu rougis ("Même pas mal!") partait à la conquête de Greenwich Village.

OoOoOoOoO

Albus Dumbledore était en colère. Albus Dumbledore était très en colère! Cet idiot de ministre de la magie venait de passer deux heures à lui expliquer en long, en large et en travers pourquoi il n'avait pas fait appliquer _la Trace_ sur Harry Potter au placement de ce dernier dans le monde moldu à cause de _lui_.

"Mais vous comprenez, Albus, -toussotement gêné-, la Trace est placée à la naissance chez les nés-de-moldus, or Potter n'en est pas un..."Concert de balbutiements, regards fuyants, et sourires hypocrites. "Et rappelez-vous, Albus, vous n'avez jamais voulu nous transmettre la nouvelle adresse de Mr Potter. Comment aurions-nous pu le tracer dans ces conditions? Les employés du Département des Mystères sont sûrs, Albus, vous auriez dû... -et blablabla, et blablabi- tout est de votre faute, Albus".

Le problème dans cette argumentation, c'est que justement, elle était bien argumentée. Et surtout, qu'elle était juste. Ce qui signifiait, que lui, Albus Dumbledore, avait fait une dramatique erreur pour la première fois depuis cette stupide histoire de philtre d'amour entre son frère Alberfoth et leur chèvre Cunégonde. Et ça c'était produit lorsqu'il avait douze ans et qu'il expérimentait la consommation de Wiskhy pur malt!

Oh bien sûr, il avait déjà fait de mauvais choix. Mais il avait à chaque fois pensé à ce qui risquait de mal tourner et il était tombé juste, ou ses erreurs s'étaient révélées être "bénéfiques" quelques temps plus tard, lui apportant souvent plus de notoriété que les haut-faits dont il avait planifié la réalisation. Or cette fois-ci, il n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où pouvait être le fils Potter, et il noyait sa frustration, sa culpabilité et son impatience sous une pluie de confiseries au citron.

Le plan du château qui lui faisait office de sous-main se mit soudain à luire d'une douce lumière bleue et le vénéré directeur vit son professeur de potion, Severus Snape, tourner à gauche pour s'engouffrer dans un raccourci, s'approchant à grand pas de la gargouille misanthrope gardant son bureau. Il attendit de le voir s'engager dans son escalier à spirale à travers le miroir situé à droite de son bureau (et directement relié aux yeux de la statue de l'aigle surplombant les nombreuses marches), éteignit son poste de surveillance et compta jusqu'à treize :

"Entrez, Severus!"

Un homme jeune et tout vêtu de noir pénétra dans le bureau sans paraître surpris le moins du monde par l'habileté de son supérieur à détecter sa présence. Un air renfrogné plaqué sur le visage, le maître des potions agita une longue baguette de bois sombre et les déprimants vêtements moldus qu'il portait se transformèrent en de lourdes robes de sorcier d'un noir tout aussi profond, mais lui donnant un air d'autant plus macabre. Il inclina respectueusement la tête et prit un siège.

"Mr le Directeur."

Le vieil homme le considéra un instant, conservant un instant son masque d'apparente bonhommie. Il dut décider que les faux-semblant n'avaient plus leurs place à ce moment précis puisqu'il reprit directement son visage grave, sans passer par la case thé/petits-fours/bonbons-au-citron.

"Alors, mon ami, avez-vous pu découvrir quelque chose?"

Le professeur croisa les jambes et lia ses mains sur son genou gauche. Signe d'une attitude nonchalante pour vous et moi? Mais pour le radar averti du professeur Dumbledore, ces petits gestes anodins témoignèrent d'une grande nervosité.

"Effectivement." Dur, froid, concis. Rien d'inhabituel pour le moment. _Creusons_.

"Et?" Albus essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas avoir l'air d'un gamin impétueux, mais au vu du regard noir de son employé, c'était raté. Eh bien tant pis, qu'il se presse, Albus n'avait pas que ça à faire et Fumseck allait encore le harceler s'il ne se décidait pas à aller faire un peu d'exercice. En plus il avait sa musculation du bras droit à faire, en prévision du tournoi. Il était pressé, c'était un cas de force majeur!

"Allons Severus, qu'avez-vous donc fait de si grave pour ne pas oser me vanter avec emphase le sale caractère du dernier des Potter?" Oui, Severus lui en voudrait, oui, il avait manqué de tact, et alors? Il était vieux, il pouvait tout se permettre!

Le dit-Severus tenta d'arracher les tripes de son patron d'un seul regard, mais se rappela qui remplissait son compte en banque et détourna les yeux. Eh bien Albus voulait jouer? Il allait jouer! Ahaha!

"Je ne moque pas du gosse Potter, tout simplement parce que cette loque paraîtrait pitoyable aux yeux même du Seigneur des Ténèbres!" Il fit fi de la colère sur le visage de son interlocuteur et continua. "Je ne traiterais pas un elfe de maison à la manière dont les _Dursley _-il cracha le nom avec dégoût- ont traité ce garçon. Il dormait dans un réduit sous leur escalier quand leur fils possédait deux grandes chambres. Il ne mangeait qu'un repas par jour et en était régulièrement privé. Il devait effectuer des corvées trop dures pour certains de mes étudiants, Albus! Sans compter que l'oncle avait la main leste. Le gamin a transplanné par inadvertance alors que Dursley lui courrait après dans le but de le frapper. Ces gens chez qui _vous_ l'aviez placé sont des monstres, Albus, et leur fils prend le même chemin. Si le petit bâtard ne succède pas au Seigneur des T"nèbres, nous pourrons nous estimer chanceux. Bien sûr, encore faudrait-il pour cela qu'il survive jusqu'à ses onze ans."

Severus Snape observa avec plaisir le visage de son mentor se décomposer de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de sa tirade. Enfin! Il était grand temps de dégonfler un peu les chevilles du grand Albus Dumbledore! Et si par la même occasion, cela lui permettait d'oublier de le questionner...

"Je dois avouer que j'ai fait une terrible erreur en plaçant Harry chez sa tante, au nom d'une protection de sang dont il ne bénéficie même plus désormais. Mais Severus, comment avez-vous obtenu ces toutes informations?"

Perdu. Satané vieux sénile! Et ce pétillement railleur dans les yeux du centenaire! Argh, le vieil enfoiré! Il se moquait de lui! Il connaissait parfaitement la réponse mais voulait juste montrer à son subordonné qui était le chef! Eh bien tant pis, les batailles rangées n'étaient pas ce que le maitre des potions préférait. Il n'aurait qu'à aller discrètement offrir un peu de crins de licorne à Fumseck en échange de quelques services et soyez sûrs que la journée d'Albus serait bien pire que la sienne!

"Malheureusement, la pauvre femme était sous sédatif, incapable de même articuler son nom. J'ai dû la légilimencier. Vous savez comment réagissent les cerveaux moldus à cela, n'est-ce-pas?"

"N'y a-t-il aucun espoir?" Stupide papy gâteau! Pour qui se prenait-il, Saint Paul? N'avait-il pas entendu ce que cette folle avait fait au fils de Lily?

"Non." En tout cas, il n'y en avait pas pour que _lui_ fasse quelque chose. Et que l'ancêtre cesse donc de lui jeter ce regard désapprobateur, ce vieil hypocrite savait pertinemment que Pompom pouvait soigner ce genre de traumatisme et pourtant il ne ferait rien pour l'envoyer sur place, alors qu'il ne commence pas avec sa fausse morale!

Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel le directeur organisa ses pensées. Comprenant que sa présence n'était plus indispensable, Severus se leva dignement et, dans une envolée de cape très travaillée, posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, attendant les habituelles dernières recommandations.

"Je vous remercie de vos efforts, Severus, même si vos méthodes me semblent un peu trop... directes. Je vais de ce pas informer les anciens membres de l'Ordre que nous recherchons l'enfant dans un rayon de cinquante kilomètres autour de Privet Drive."

Severus Snape se retourna vivement, stupéfait.

"Seulement? Albus, cet enfant a été capable de_ transplanner_ à _cinq_ ans. Il pourrait aussi bien être en France, sa magie ne se limitera pas sous prétexte qu'il est dangereux de traverser un fleuve, puisqu'il n'en a pas _conscience_!"

"Je sais cela, Severus, c'est pourquoi nous nous devons d'agir avec méthode. Si l'enfant est sous-alimenté, son corps sera faible et incapable de se téléporter sur une trop grande distance. Nous commencerons donc au plus restreint et augmenterons progressivement le périmètre des recherches si nous ne trouvons rien. Si nous commençons à retourner toute l'Europe de l'ouest, nous ne le retrouverons jamais."

L'autre homme contracta brièvement sa mâchoire, mais n'ajouta rien. Il savait reconnaître un ordre quand on lui en donnait un. Albus n'était, après tout, que son troisième 'maître'. Et il devait avouer que partager ces petites joutes verbales avec lui l'amusait autant que cela le mettait en rogne.

OoOoOoOoO

Harry regardait le soleil se lever en se frottant les yeux. Il n'était pas allé bien loin cette nuit, il s'était juste assis le long d'une magnifique arche à la sortie du parc, devant un square et s'était endormi. Avec le lever du soleil, elle avait l'air encore plus jolie. Le problème, c'est qu'Harry était presque sûr qu'il n'y avait pas ce genre de chose à la maison.

Il vit passer une petite camionnette bleue claire qui devait être celle du laitier et remarqua quelque chose de bizarre. L'homme roulaient du _mauvais_ côté. Effrayé à l'idée que le pauvre commerçant ait un accident, il s'apprêtait à lui hurler de faire attention, quand une femme monta en voiture, attirant son regard. Alors ça, c'était bizarre. Elle aussi, elle était du mauvais côté. Pire, son volant était du mauvais côté. Pourtant il se rappelait très bien que l'oncle Vernon montait toujours dans sa voiture du côté de sa cicatrice, la droite. Et les autres gens faisaient comme lui en Angleterre! Alors où était-il?

Sa tête lui tourna quand il se redressa sur ses petites jambes et il dû s'appuyer à la belle sculpture pour ne pas tomber. Sans s'inquiéter plus que ça de la réponse à se questions (il avait trop faim pour réfléchir), Harry décida de partir explorer le quartier. Il ne savait pas lire, mais il connaissait à peu près ses chiffres et son alphabet, grâce aux cours que Pétunia donnait à Dudley et à l'aide de Mrs Figg. Aussi sut-il lorsqu'il s'engagea sur la grande avenue en face de lui qu'il remontait la 5th. Déjà la circulation se faisait dense et les trottoirs s'emplissaient. Harry se perdaient totalement dans la contemplation de ce tout nouveau monde. Tout était si... peu normal! La rue était tellement large qu'on aurait pu y faire rentrer au moins trois fois le sens unique de privet drive. Les maisons, bien qu'également toutes identiques et parfaitement entretenues, étaient faites de briquettes rouges et se collaient les unes les autres. Et il n'y avait même pas de jardins! Et ces grands buildings! Harry était sûr qu'on devait voir au-dessus des nuages depuis là-haut (en tout cas, celui de l'oncle Vernon était vraiment riquiqui part rapport à ça!).

Mais le véritable choc vint à l'angle la 8th. Si la 5th était résidentielle, la 8th était constituée d'une multitude de petites échoppes, de bars, de théâtres, et semblait s'étendre à perte de vue.

Harry dévorait des yeux les passants : celui-ci avait un costume comme l'Oncle Vernon, mais il portait des rollers! Et lui, il avait des piercings partout! Ooooh, si Tante Pétunia avait croisé une jeune fille avec une jupe aussi courte, elle aurait caché les yeux de Dudley! Et ces couleurs! Des manteaux rouges, un pantalon violet, un sac à main bleu électrique! Et cette fille avec des talons aussi hauts que son avant-bras! Et ce garçon avec une crête! Eûûûûûrk, un garçon et une fille qui s'embrassent _sur la bouche_... C'était totalement incroyable. Si Harry n'avait pas eu si froid et si faim, il se serait cru dans un rêve!

Quant aux boutiques! Harry, qui n'était jamais allé plus loin que Magnolia Crescent et n'avait même pas eu le droit de pénétrer dans le supermarché ("_Pour que tu voles quelque chose et que je sois arrêtée par les vigiles? Non merci, tu restes là!_"), une telle profusion de vitrines était au moins aussi surréaliste que de voir des gens être _différents_. Là, il y avait des hommes qui vous faisait des dessins sur la peau! Ça avait l'air chouette, Harry aurait bien voulu tenter. Et là on pouvait acheter des serpents! D'ailleurs il devait y avoir beaucoup de monde dans cette boutique, parce qu'il y avait un boucan de tous les diables. Oh, et il avait trouvé où les gens achetaient leurs vêtements bizarres! Il y avait même un magasin où pouvait acheter une tenue de Goldorak (Dudley le regardait tout le temps à la télé!). Et tous ces restaurants! Peut-être que si il donnait un coup de main quelque part, on lui donnerait à manger?

Mais bizarrement, partout où il regardait, Harry tombait soit sur un restaurant bizarre, soit sur une porte close. Celui avec les dragons sur le devant sentait vraiment bon, mais il ne savait pas faire ce genre de choses, lui! Et les pizza! Oncle Vernon en commandait parfois, mais Harry n'y avait jamais goûté et il aurait sûrement créé une catastrophe. Il allait sûrement devoir attendre un moment avant que les vrais restos n'ouvrent, mais il avait faim!

Finalement, il tomba sur une toute petite devanture en bois sombre, la vitrine calfeutrée par des rideaux bordeaux, et à vrai dire pas très accueillante, mais l'odeur qui filtrait par dessous la porte était tellement alléchante qu'il ne put résister bien longtemps. Profondément intimidé, le garçonnet poussa la porte et fit tinter la sonnette. Oh zut, la salle n'était pas éclairée! Tiens, d'ailleurs, il venait de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas les lunettes que sa tante lui avait ramenées le mois dernier! Alors que l'enfant s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin en songeant à ses binocles, il entendit des pas s'approcher à vive allure et une voix crier :

"Judy, t'étais censée fermer la porte!". La voix était sans nulle doute masculine, grave, presque rauque et assez autoritaire. La dite Judy répondit plus loin, alors que toutes les lumières de la salle s'allumaient d'un coup, éblouissant le petit brun :

"Mais je l'ai fait, oncle Steeve, j'te jure!"

Seulement le-dit Steeve n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que disait sa jeune employée -et accessoirement nièce, ce qui expliquait qu'elle n'ait pas été renvoyée après son troisième incendie accidentel- , tout absorbé qu'il était dans la contemplation d'un môme de quatre ou cinq ans au beau milieu de son club, et seul de surcroît. Le gosse était trognon, mais il avait des allures de SDF qui ne rassuraient pas vraiment le quadragénaire. Entre les pieds nus, et les vêtements trop grands, sales, déchirés et trempés, il était dur de penser autre chose que "pauvre gosse". Surtout quand il vous regardait avec ses grands yeux verts pleins de larmes, même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était à cause de l'éclairage.

Steeve sortit de ses pensées en entendant une paire de talons claquer sur les marches de l'escalier. Oh-oh... Il devait _impérativement _sortir le gosse d'ici avant que Judy ne le voit, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Il refusait d'entendre les même lamentations que pour Gizmo (un énorme Saint Bernard récupéré à la SPA l'année précédente) pendant les six prochains mois. Surtout qu'il finirait forcément par céder, comme il le faisait toujours avec elle, et par Merlin, on n'adoptait pas un gosse comme on adoptait un chien! Il l'entendait déjà : _"Mais tu ne vas pas le laisser tout seul dehors! Regarde-moi cette bouille d'ange, tu imagines quel genre de types pourraient mettre la main dessus? Et ses yeux, ils sont si lumineux! Ils te hanteront toute ta vie si tu le laisses crever de faim, oncle Steevy!". _Hors de question de subir ça. Alors quand il entendit le palier du premier étage craquer, le propriétaire du 'Vol de nuit' s'élança brusquement en avant dans le but manifeste d'attraper le gamin par le bras et d'en faire ensuite... euh... _quelque chose. _Peut-être que s'il l'assommait et le jetait derrière le bar, le gosse n'aurait pas trop mal au crâne en se réveillant? De toute façon il n'avait rien de mieux. Il n'avait jamais été très bon en travaillant sous tension...

Cependant, Harry, ayant déjà suffisamment entamé sa réserve de courage pour les quinze prochaines années, commençait à paniquer sérieusement sous le regard de l'homme blond qui le scrutait intensément. Se sentant pris au piège, fatigué et complètement désespéré, l'enfant renifla pour retenir ses larmes. C'est précisément l'instant que choisit Mr Bizarre pour se jeter sur lui. Complètement vidé, Harry eut une telle frayeur qu'il s'évanouit. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que les mouvements de l'homme face à lui avaient tellement ralentis qu'il n'avançait presque plus, ni qu'il était la cause de cet immobilisme. Judy eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le petit corps chuter entre deux rangées de tables avant que les meubles et la silhouette de son oncle ne lui dissimulent le héros du monde sorcier.

OoOoOoOoO

A suivre...


	3. Passé révolu et avenir prometteur

Titre : New York, New York

Auteur : Adhafera Black (C'est moi! ;-)

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. et les noms des lieux et des rues de New York sont authentiques. Ma seule rémunération pour cette histoire, c'est vos reviews!

Résumé : UA "Harry Potter, disparu le 18.11.85. Brun, yeux verts, onze ans. Si vous avez des informations, merci de contacter le commissariat le plus proche." Terrorisé par son oncle, Harry transplanne. Comment survivre à Manhattan quand on a cinq ans?

Note : Bonjour, bonjour! C'est un plaisir de voir que j'ai à nouveau reçu une foule de reviews pour le dernier chapitre, et je vous en remercie sincèrement. J'y répondrai dès que j'aurai posté ça. Pour les revieweurs anonymes, désolée mais je ne peux malheureusement pas vous répondre. Je suis tout de même ravie de vos commentaires et je vous en remercie sincèrement (en particulier coco73, merci beaucoup, je n'avais pas fait attention en me relisant^^)

Pour ce qui est du rythme, au vu de mon emploi du temps de ministre, je pense finalement pouvoir vous garantir une update tout les 15/20 jours maximum. Si j'ai un trou, je le ferai plus tôt, ce sera la surprise du jour!

Vous allez le voir, cette parution n'est pas vraiment pleine d'action, mais le quart d'heure politique de fin de chapitre était nécessaire pour comprendre la psychologie de Steeve (qui vous réserve encore bien des surprises), et le nouveau monde d'Harry. J'ai ajouté quelques petites explications en bas de page, mais elles ne sont pas nécessaires à la compréhension du texte, c'est à vous de voir si vous avez l'envie des les lire!

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Passé révolu et avenir prometteur

* * *

Il courrait le plus vite qu'il pouvait, le souffle court, la vue brouillée par la peur, jetant régulièrement un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Il allait le rattraper! Il devait se dépêcher, aller plus vite, mais il lui semblait que ses jambes étaient plus tremblantes que de la jelly et il savait que s'il ne prenait quelques vraies respirations bientôt, il ne manquerait pas de se mettre à tousser ou à vomir, ce qui serait très très mauvais pour lui. Un bruit de cavalcade derrière lui l'avertit que ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser et il vit que son assaillant gagnait dangereusement du terrain. _Oh là là!_

Essayant d'accélérer, le garçon donna toute la puissance de ses maigres membres pour se projeter vers l'avant mais même s'il sentit ses pas s'allonger, il eut l'étrange impression de ne pas aller plus vite. Il comprit cependant rapidement. Il rapetissait! Il était en train de devenir de plus en plus en petit! Et Molaire, lui, était toujours aussi énorme, et il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'Harry puisse grimper dans un arbre maintenant qu'il était aussi minuscule! Soudain, une ombre immense passa au-dessus du survivant, et avant même qu'il ait pu réaliser ce qu'il se passait, le gros bouledogue ouvrait une gueule salivante et bardée de crocs luisants vers son prochain repas, figé d'effroi. L'haleine putride de l'animal parvint au nez sensible du jeune Potter au moment où les imposantes mâchoires se refermaient brutalement sur le corps frêle, et Harry se réveilla enfin.

Le souffle court, il se redressa brusquement et ouvrit les yeux sur un monde aux contours flous. Cela ne le dérangea pas vraiment, puisque Tante Pétunia ne le laissait porter ses lunettes que pour faire le ménage, afin qu'il puisse s'assurer de ne pas laisser de traces. Il n'avait donc pas eu le temps de s'adapter à ses binocles (_"Au prix qu'elles m'ont coûtées, tu n'imagines tout de même pas que je te laisser les trimballer partout?! Cesse donc de réclamer, petit ingrat, tu ne mérites même pas que je te les laisse pour nettoyer!"_). Il plissa les yeux et réalisa soudain qu'il était dans la chambre de quelqu'un! Pire, il était dans le _lit_ de quelqu'un!

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à bondir hors de l'endroit interdit, Harry réalisa soudainement que ce n'était pas _lui_ qui avait grimpé dans ce lit. Ce qui voulait dire que son propriétaire l'avait très certainement placé là.

Il fronça les sourcil et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, plongé dans une intense réflexion. Pourquoi l'avait-on mis là? Les gens d'ici ne savaient-ils pas que les petit monstres tels que lui n'avait pas besoin de chambre? En plus Tante Pétunia disait toujours qu'il gâchait tout, et il ne voulait pas abimer une si jolie literie. Les draps était de la même matière que ceux qu'avaient acheté Tante Pétunia deux mois auparavant et qu'il avait eu interdiction formelle de toucher, même pour les mettre dans le lave-linge. Elle avait dit que c'était de la soie. En plus ces draps-ci étaient rouges, et Harry adorait le rouge.

Toujours est-il qu'il y avait un problème... A moins que... Mais oui! Harry se rappelait de la fois où il avait aidé le monsieur de la plomberie chez son oncle et sa tante quand la baignoire avait fuit. L'homme avait été très gentil avec lui et lui avait donné une sucette en lui disant qu'il était _adorable_. C'était la première fois qu'on lui avait dit qu'il était adorable. En plus Dudley n'avait pas eu de bonbon, lui. Mais quand il s'était retourné pour faire un sourire radieux à Tante Pétunia (sûrement elle aussi le trouvait-elle adorable, ils étaient tout deux des adultes), elle l'avait regardé avec tant de haine qu'il avait eu un mouvement de recul. Il avait été de placard pendant trois jours pour "_avoir fait croire à un honnête ouvrier qu'il était autre chose qu'un ingrat petit monstre_" et pour "_avoir usé de son anormalité sur cet homme pour qu'il le préfère à Dudley_". Au final, son cousin avait récupéré la sucette.

Sauf que le plombier n'avait pas su. Il n'était pas au courant de la bizarrerie d'Harry, et il lui avait parlé et lui avait touché la main sans le découvrir! Donc peut-être que ces gens chez qui il était ne connaissaient pas sa condition? Peut-être qu'ils le traiteraient comme un petit garçon normal? Harry adorerait ça! Un grand sourire vint jouer sur ses lèvres. Oui, il ne leur dirait rien. Et ce ne serait pas un mensonge, il leur avouerait la vérité si ses hôtes venaient à le savoir. Après tout, ça ne ferait de mal à personne... Rasséréné, une douce chaleur se rependant au creux de son ventre, l'enfant s'endormit à nouveau, bien au chaud sous les couvertures, des rêves de sucettes et de belles chambres rien qu'à lui (remplies de plein de jouets, évidemment) plein la tête.

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

Albus Dumbledore pensait très sérieusement à remettre ses projets de retraite au goût du jour. Ah, que ne donnerait-il pas à cet instant pour être en train de se faire dorer la pilule au soleil en compagnie d'un jeune et joli vahiné et d'un cocktail à la noix de coco?

Alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers ses "amis" (qui seraient sûrement en train de l'écarteler s'ils ne risquaient pas la prison pour cela), et qu'il contemplait les yeux flamboyant de colère du jeune Remus Lupin tout en se faisant marteler les oreilles par une Molly Weasley hystérique (et on s'étonnait qu'il préfère les hommes après cela? Il préfèrerait faire éternellement abstinence sur les bonbons au citron plutôt que de se retrouver coincé à vie avec une furie pareille!), il poussa un soupir désespéré et son visage exprima une telle lassitude que cela eut au moins le mérite de calmer la mère de famille.

Quant il avait choisi de convoquer les membres de l'ancien ordre du Phénix pour leur demander de l'aide dans la recherche du jeune Harry, il avait pensé faire passer cela pour un regrettable accident dont il était l'un des malheureux acteurs. Il leur aurait avoué ses erreurs avec moult regards larmoyants et témoignages de culpabilité et ils auraient enfin pu se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

Attention : il était réellement inquiet pour le garçon, et il s'en voulait vraiment. Seulement si se servir de ces sentiments lui permettait d'éviter la réprimande, tant mieux, non? Malheureusement, il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Molly Weasley et Alastor Maugrey s'étaient malencontreusement croisés sur le chemin menant à son bureau. Résultat : déjà bouleversée par l'édition spéciale de la gazette qu'elle avait reçue le matin même, la rousse avait entendu de par la bouche de Fol-oeil ce que Fudge répétait inlassablement à tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin : Dumbledore était l'unique responsable de tout ce gâchis.

De fait, Albus Dumbledore subissait ses foudres depuis un quart d'heure et il n'était pas du genre patient. Il leva une main autoritaire pour empêcher la femme de reprendre sa diatribe et parla enfin.

"Croyez-bien, Molly, que je me sens terriblement coupable de ce qu'il s'est passé avant-hier. Il est vrai qu'avoir placé la Trace sur Harry nous serait bien utile dans cette situation, et que cette famille n'était pas apte du tout à l'accueillir, mais qu'auriez-vous fait dans ma situation? -_Pause dramatique : __laissons-les s'interroger une seconde.- _Dites-moi Molly, auriez-vous seulement pu imaginer ce que cette femme ferait à son propre neveu? Il était protégé des mangemorts en fuite par une ancienne magie en restant auprès d'elle, et vous conviendrez que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée quand on voit ce qui arrivé à Franck et Alice. De plus personne ne pouvait se douter que cette femme était aussi mauvaise."

Il y eut un reniflement sarcastique de la part de Minerva MacGonagall, mais celle-ci eut la bonté de ne pas en rajouter et il lui en fut sincèrement reconnaissant. Le sourire sarcastique qu'arborait Severus depuis le début de cet entretien était déjà suffisamment énervant.

"J'admets, Albus, que le placer chez cette femme n'était pas une mauvaise idée en soit. -Molly acquiesça à contre cœur.- Mais vous auriez-pu faire des contrôles! Il est insensé de laisser _cet_ enfant abandonné à son sort après ce qu'il a fait!" Des murmures d'assentiment suivirent la tirade d'Amélia Bones.

"Je l'ai fait. Arabella devait le surveiller de loin, mais les rares contusions qu'elle ait pu observer ne l'ont pas inquiétée. Les enfants se blessent souvent en jouant au vif d'or (je crois que les moldus appellent cela le "jeu du chat") à cet âge là. Et il se trouve que Pétunia ne laissait guère "la sénile aux matous" pénétrer dans sa demeure et prendre des photos. J'admets que j'aurais pu être plus assidu, mais croyez-bien qu'à mon âge quatre petites années ne représentent rien et que si une vérification était clairement à faire, je ne la pensais pas urgente en l'absence de faits alarmistes. Je m'en excuse sincèrement et je présenterai également mes excuses au jeune Harry dès que nous l'aurons de nouveau parmi nous. A ce propos, puisque c'est le but de notre rendez-vous aujourd'hui, j'aimerai que nous discutions ensemble des mesures mises en pl-"

"Attendez, Albus."

Le vénéré directeur songea au suicide plutôt qu'à la retraite l'espace d'un instant. Sa diversion avait parfaitement fonctionné et voilà que son insupportable empêcheur-de-tourner-rond de maitre des potions voulait le cuisiner. Or Albus connaissait parfaitement la question que l'homme allait poser, et celui-si en connaissait également la réponse. Le scélérat se plaisait juste à voir son supérieur hiérarchique ainsi tourmenté. Il n'était pas le directeur des serpentard pour rien.

"Tout cela ne nous explique toujours pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait apposer la trace le soir-même de son entrée dans le monde moldu. Ou même pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas fait vous-même."

Le directeur se vengea en offrant au brun son meilleur regard de "_Mon pauvre, il est vrai que vous êtes intellectuellement limité mais ce n'est pas si grave_" et l'autre le fusilla du regard. Il avait parfaitement saisi le message. Satisfait, Albus se redressa, et affirma :

"Voyons Severus, si j'avais appliqué la Tarce moi-même, elle aurait eu exactement le même effet que si un employé du ministère l'avait fait et ils auraient pu à tout moment savoir où il se trouvait."

"Justement, Albus! C'est là tout ce que nous vous reprochons! Pourquoi ne pas leur laisser savoir où il était, hein?" Molly Weasley s'était levée si brusquement que son siège s'était renversé et elle observait le vieil homme avec tant de colère que pendant une fraction de seconde, il fut effrayé. Il se ressaisit bien vite cependant.

"Allons Molly, réfléchissez! Pourquoi ai-je caché Harry chez sa Tante et non dans une famille sorcière? Pour le protéger des mangemorts! Et qui donc au ministère, avait accès à la Carte de la Trace et aurait pu connaitre l'adresse d'Harry aussi facilement que celle des nés-de-moldus décimés durant la première guerre? Malefoy, Nott, Macnair, Mulciber, et tant d'autres que nous ne soupçonnons même pas! Tous susceptibles d'agir sur un coup de folie et de l'attaquer!"

Albus Dumbledore savait qu'il était impressionnant. De garnement polisson il était redevenu en l'espace d'une tirade professeur intègre et sorcier puissant. Molly, avait ramassé son fauteuil et s'était réinstallée, rosissante mais toujours guère convaincue. _Ne lâcherait-elle donc jamais le morceau? Pauvre Arthur! _Severus, lui, semblait partagé entre la deception et l'admiration. S'imaginait-il vraiment qu'Albus allait ruiner sa réputation en admettant avoir oublié de Tracer le garçon? Quelle naïveté! Cette excuse était parfaite, et les expressions coupables sur les visages de ses membres lui confirmaient que ce long moment de solitude prendrait bientôt fin. Mais Molly Weasley avait une dernière objection à faire avant de pouvoir admettre qu'elle ait pu avoir supposément tort.

"Je croyais la maison protégée? Et si les mangemorts ne savaient pas où le trouver, pourquoi le laisser là-bas?"

"Nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents Molly. Ils auraient peut-être pu retrouver sa position en usant de magie noire si je l'avais placé ailleurs. Une famille sorcière aurait fini par cracher le morceau ou l'aurait emmené sur le Chemin de Traverse. Une famille moldue n'aurait pas compris la gravité de la situation. Quant aux protections de cette maison, elles étaient parfaitement effectives. Mais des mangemorts auraient très bien pu l'atteindre sur le chemin de retour de l'école, où pendant qu'il faisait une course pour Figgy ou sa tante. Au vu des paramètres de l'époque, c'était la meilleure des décisions."

Le doyen pris le temps de croiser le regard de chacun de ses subordonnés avant de continuer. Il dut attendre près d'une minute avant que Molly ne relève le sien, mais il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle avait accepté ses arguments. Oh, elle lui en voulait encore, mais tant que son futur étudiant était retrouvé sain et sauf, il n'y aurait là rien d'irréparable.

"Bien, maintenant que tous les détails annexes ont _enfin_ été réglés, nous allons pouvoir nous concerter pour mettre en place la technique de recherches la plus efficace possible. Chaque minute que nous perdons est une minute de plus où le jeune Harry risque sa vie."

Oui, il était sûr qu'elle lui pardonnerait. Sa petite entrée en matière le lui assurerait. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, au moins avait-il désormais la garantie qu'elle ne l'interromprait pas pour le reste du conciliabule.

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

Harry fut à nouveau réveillé peu de temps après, par des voix provenant du couloir. La porte de sa chambre était entrouverte et s'il ne pouvait apercevoir les deux interlocuteurs, il les entendait parfaitement bien.

"Non, non et non Judy! J'étais déjà contre l'idée de garder ce satané gosse ici avant de connaitre son identité, mais_ Harry Potter_! Est-ce que tu réalises seulement qui il est, Jude? Il doit être recherché par la totalité du corps des aurors anglais, et crois-moi nous n'avons pas besoins de ça! Qu'est-ce que je fais moi s'ils débarquent et qu'ils voient que j'ai le môme? Tu connais leur réputation bon sang! "Dégainez, vous poserez les questions plus tard!" Ces gars-là ne sont pas des gentils flics américains, Judy, ils ont traversé une guerre sanglante et je refuse de me fritter avec _ça_!"

L'homme qui avait parlé avait la même voix étrange que celle qu'il avait entendu la veille (ou était-ce l'avant-veille) dans le restaurant. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cette voix lui faisait penser à celle de Mr Robinson, le laitier. Tante Pétunia disait que c'était "_parce que ce vieil illuminé fumait comme un pompier_". Peut-être que ce monsieur était pompier? Avant qu'il n'ait pu pousser ses réflexions plus loin, une jeune fille -_sûrement Judy_-, avait pris la parole.

"Mais... Mais enfin! Oncle Steeve! Comment peux-tu être aussi hypocrite?! Tu m'as parlé de ce gosse des centaines de fois avant aujourd'hui! Tu me disais comment les anglais allaient le pousser au suicide avec leur attitude de faux-jeton, et comment ils n'attendraient que la plus petite des bévue pour le clouer au pilori! Tu m'as même dit que si tu pouvais faire entrer un bon sens dans leur crâne ou sauver le gosse, tu le ferais! Et là, tu agis comme le pire des encu-"

"Judy!"

La voix de l'homme avait claqué dans l'air, coupant net la jeune fille dans sa tirade enflammée. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de reprendre, la voix vibrante de colère contenue.

"Désolée, oncle Steeve, je sais que je n'ai pas à te parler comme ça après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, mais admets quand même que ce gosse serait bien plus heureux ici et que du point de vue financier, l'assumer ne serait pas du tout un problème pour nous."

Harry avait bien saisi que les deux adultes étaient en train de parler de lui, mais il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi ils faisaient tout un cirque de son arrivée ici. Ils n'avaient qu'à le mettre à porte si ils ne voulaient pas de lui!

"Mais tu ne comprends rien à rien, Judy! Est-ce que tu te crois dans une superproduction hollywoodienne ou quoi? Garder le gamin, ça serait ni plus ni moins un kidnapping! Et tu n'as aucune idée de la manière d'élever un môme, encore moins un môme maltraité! Et puis comment veux-tu qu'on le cache ici? Les clients vont l'apercevoir, on devra l'inscrire à l'école, et oh surprise : on n'a pas ses papiers! En plus sa cicatrice est connue comme le botruc blanc ici! On va raconter quoi aux mages qu'on croisera? Oui il lui ressemble beaucoup, mais non, ce n'est pas Harry Potter?"

"Oh arrête, veux-tu? répondit Judy en criant de nouveau. Primo, tu ne vas jamais dans le monde magique alors il ne risque pas d'y aller lui-même. Deusio, les américains savent peut-être qu'Harry Potter est recherché, mais je te rappelle qu'aucune photo de lui n'a pu être dénichée et que les autorités sont persuadées qu'il se trouve encore en Europe. Tertio, arrête ton char : des papiers on peut lui en trouver les doigts dans le nez et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Un petit charme de confusion sur le directeur d'un orphelinat, et le tour est joué. Quant à sa cicatrice, le maquillage et les sorts de dissimulation, c'est pas fait pour les chiens. J'aurais même peut être quelque chose en réserve pour ça."

Harry entendit l'homme soupirer et répondre quelque chose à la jeune femme, mais sur un ton si bas, qu'il ne put percevoir clairement ce qui s'était dit. Il décida de se lever et s'approcha de la porte sur la pointe des pieds. Oh, il savait que c'était mal, mais après tout les deux adultes parlaient de lui et il ne comprenait rien à leur explication. Peut-être entendait-il mal de là-bas. Il avait cru entendre parler de _charmes_, de _magie_ et de _sorts_. Or comme disait oncle Vernon, "_la magie, ça n'existe pas!_".

Le sauveur du monde sorcier fit un bond quand Judy répondit à son oncle. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils étaient si près de la chambre. Sa vessie se rappela douloureusement à lui à cause de sa petite frayeur.

"Non, oncle Steeve, je ne dis pas que ce que je te demande est quelque chose de facile. Mais ce gamin est orphelin, affamé, sûrement terrifié et il a été abusé. Il ne sera pas dit que je l'ai laissé retourner dans son enfer. Et si tu refuses de m'aider, soit : je partirai avec lui et tu ne nous reverras plus."

L'homme sembla s'étrangler avec sa salive, puis renchérit, sarcastique :

"Partir, et avec quel argent? Tu ne pourras pas l'assumer lui en plus d'un job, Judy, cesse de rêver!"

"De l'argent, j'en ai, clama la jeune femme. Je n'ai quasiment pas dépensé un cent de ce que tu me verses pour mon travaille au restaurant, et j'ai toujours les vingt-trois mille gallions de l'héritage de mon arrière-grand-père. Même si je m'étais jurée de ne pas toucher à l'argent de ce salaud, je le ferai si ça me permet de sauver le gosse."

"Très bien. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien de continuer à parler de ça, on ne tombera jamais d'accord, et j'ai besoin d'une cigarette. J'accepte de le garder ici si tu t'occupes de lui, et seulement pour une durée indéterminée. Pour l'instant, on attend qu'il se réveille, mais je te promets qu'on en reparlera."

La fin du débat avait été prononcée sur un ton clairement menaçant, mais ce n'est pas ce qui inquiéta l'orphelin en mission d'espionnage. Non, ce qui l'effraya fut qu'en même temps qu'un tonitruant "Merci, oncle Steevy!" fut prononcé, une main virile poussa la porte de la chambre et que le corps du grand homme blond aperçu dans le restaurant se retrouva soudain en plein dans son champ de vision.

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

Steeve Nayati portait bien son nom : "Celui qui lutte", tel était son patronyme. Et justement, il n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement influençable. On aurait même pu dire qu'il était particulièrement borné. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il aperçut le visage coupable du môme en face de lui et ses grands yeux verts complètement paniqués, il comprit que, comme d'habitude, il allait céder aux caprices de sa nièce. Sauf qu'en voyant la petite masse tremblante reculer lentement pour finir par se rouler en boule entre la table de chevet et le lit, il réalisa qu'il faisait erreur : non, cette fois-ci ce n'était pas à Judy qu'il était en train de céder. C'était _au gosse_. Et dans son cas, il n'avait aucune excuse. Le petit n'avait _pas_ de sang Nayati. "_Je suis fichu_" fut le leitmotiv déprimant qui s'immisça dès lors dans l'esprit buté du quadra, alors qu'un soupir de profonde lassitude franchissait ses lèvres.

Mais à cette pensée, aussi désespérante soit-elle, il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais laisser l'enfant se vendre dans les rues ou servir de chair à canon à ces anglais sous-évolués. Si l'enfant avait su l'émouvoir, c'était qu'il méritait sa place dans la famille. Après tout, son coeur ne s'était serré ainsi pour personne depuis Judy. Surtout que d'après cette Skeeter, le môme ne connaissait rien à leur monde, il ne pouvait donc pas être aussi pourri que ses aînés. Mais tout allait recommencer. "_Au moins, à cet âge là le gosse ne porte plus de couches!_" Désormais, il était sous sa responsabilité, et les moyenâgeux n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir s'ils voulaient lui gâcher davantage sa courte vie.

Pourquoi tant de mépris envers ses voisins d'outre-Atlantique, me direz vous? Et bien sorciers anglais et mages américains n'avaient jamais pu cohabiter sainement. Les premiers trouvaient que les américains avaient perdus leur morale et leurs valeurs en "s'abaissant" à vivre comme des moldus; les seconds étaient persuadés que les européens, et plus particulièrement les anglais, n'étaient qu'un ramassis d'idiots racistes bourrés de préjugés et ayant oublié de regarder autre chose que leurs nombrils durant les trois derniers siècles.

Cette mésalliance, très largement répandue, n'était pas exactement de l'opinion de Steeve. A ses yeux, les yankees étaient tout aussi racistes que les britanniques, ils se voilaient seulement la face avec leur certitude prétentieuse de tout faire mieux que tout le monde. Oh bien sûr, ils acceptaient sans aucune discrimination (ou presque), les nés de moldus et les mages d'origine étrangère. Un sorcier à la peau noire était tout aussi capable de faire carrière qu'un blanc, de même que les hommes et les femmes étaient rigoureusement égaux. Mais s'ils ne méprisaient en apparence aucune communauté, c'est parce que celle-ci avait été décimée et faisait désormais profil bas. Les "_vaudous_".

La mère de Steeve, Rose, descendait d'une lignée d'explorateurs très riches, qui avaient été dans les premiers à venir s'installer sur le nouveau continent lors de sa découverte. Sa famille avait depuis gardé un certain prestige, et alors que sa mère terminait ses études en sociologie moldue après son cursus à Salem, sa grand-mère, Faith Caldwell, était élue première femme ministre de la magie américain. Son programme, qui lui avait apporté plus de 70% des suffrages, portait sur le parcage des amérindiens magiques, et leur extermination en cas de "_comportement renégat_", cet accusation ayant été laissée à l'appréciation des mages-guerriers et des aurors.

Le pire la dedans, c'était qu'elle n'avait rien contre les vaudous. Mais elle connaissait la peur qu'inspiraient ces gens différents à la communauté bien-pensante américaine. Les choses que nous ne comprennons pas nous effraient, c'est bien connu. Et, en femme d'affaires redoutable, elle avait choisi d'en jouer.

En vingt ans, plus de la moitié des vaudous avait péri, les autres s'étaient terrés. Leur magie étant considérée par tous comme maléfique (le fameux "_comportement renégat_"), ils n'étaient même plus interrogés avant leur exécution. Ils étaient indiens, donc vaudous. Ils étaient vaudous, donc mauvais. Ils étaient mauvais, donc mis à mort. Ça avait été aussi simple que ça.

Avant même le début du génocide, Rose avait choisi. Elle avait renié sa famille et était partie vivre auprès de ceux que sa propre mère projetait d'assassiner sans remords, cherchant à les comprendre et à montrer leur vraie nature à ses concitoyens. Elle y avait rencontré Ituha*, jeune vaudou comme les autres mais qui avait su la charmer par son caractère tenace et sa bonté. Et si personne n'avait voulu écouter la jeune idéaliste qu'elle était, elle avait quand même compris qu'elle avait fait là le meilleur choix de toute sa vie. Ituha et elle s'étaient mariés, et Steeve était né, de son nom indien Motega*. Il avait grandi dans la réserve, avec ses parents , ses cousins et sa petite tribu, d'une cinquantaine de membres.

Il n'était pas allé à Salem, mais avait pu suivre un double cursus, à la fois vaudou et sorcier, grâce à sa mère et son père. Tout était parfait dans sa petite vie, sa tribu et lui vivaient en auto-suffisance et s'aimaient tous les uns les autres. Sa mère les appellait même _"les hippies"_,en référence au mouvement moldu du même nom qui commençait à éclore et dont elle jurait qu'il serait un succès planaitaire, se rappela-t-il avec un sourire nostalgique. Comme toujours, elle avait eu raison.

Mais alors qu'il atteignait vingt-trois ans et projetait de se marier avec la magnifique Nahima*, une guérisseuse de grand talent, son paradis fut détruit par les troupes de sa grand-mère,qui pénétrèrent dans leur havre de paix au beau milieu de la nuit. Personne n'avait rien vu venir, et quand les siens réalisèrent ce qu'il se passait, il était déjà trop tard. Ils avaient été dénoncés. Sûrement un indien d'une autre tribu qui avait voulu sauver sa peau.

Cette nuit-là, toutes les belles illusions d'amour et de générosité quittèrent Motega quand le chalet de Nahima vola en éclat, la poussière emportant avec elle le dernier souffle de sa fiancé. Hagard, il avit obéit à sa mère et abandonné les siens à leur sort en transplannant, croyant qu'elle le rejoindrait vite. Il avait eu tort. Après quarante-huit heures d'attente, il avait finit par comprendre. Personne n'était venu. Ils étaient tous morts. Et elles aussi, si douces, si belles, il les avait perdues. Les deux femmes de sa vie executées sous les ordres d'une démente qui partageait son propre sang.

Lui s'en sortit sans dommages physiques mais avec de nouvelles responsabilités : il avait sauvé la fille de sa cousine, Tallulah*, avant de fuir les combats, et il devait prendre soin d'elle. Il était donc devenu Steeve, Tallulah avait pris l'identité de sa nièce Judith, et il avait fui la persécution jusqu'au monde moldu.

Deux ans après, un nouveau ministre était élu, et s'il condamna avec fermeté les méthodes de son prédécesseur, il acquiesça sur le fond : les vaudous pratiquaient une forme de magie considérée comme noire. Il n'avait plus remis les pieds dans son monde depuis lors et se contentait de la vente par correspondance pour ses ingrédients de potion. Judy, quant à elle, n'avait pas été acceptée à Salem et avait fait sa scolarité avec les différents percepteurs qui acceptaient de s'en approcher en échange d'une belle somme. Aux yeux de sa propre société, elle était une paria. Lui était une honte : la preuve qu'une magicienne avait osé fricoter avec un indien.

Il s'était juré de ne plus avoir aucun contact avec les mages à cette époque là. Quand il avait dû consoler le bébé âgé de quelques semaines de longues nuits durant, et travailler comme un forcené pour lui assurer de quoi survivre, il s'était répété ce serment encore et encore.

"Le destin se fout bien de ta gueule, Steeve", pensa-t-il en s'approchant à pas lents du garçon terrorisé devant lui tout en lui assurant qu'il n'était pas en colère.

Après tout, il s'était interdit tous rapports avec les _mages_. Il n'avait rien promis vis-à-vis des _sorciers*_...

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

*Ituha : chêne vigoureux. = Adapté aux hommes sages, robustes et inflexibles.

*Motega : nouvelle flèche. = Adapté aux hommes pleins de ressources, intelligents et guerriers dans l'âme.

*Nahima : mystique. = Adapté aux femmes de haute hiérarchie, souvent devineresses ou guérisseuses.

*Tallulah : eau bondissante. = Adapté aux femmes énergiques, changeantes et imprévisibles.

*Différence mage/sorcier : Elle n'existe pas en soit. Il ne s'agit que d'une différence de vocabulaire qui importe beaucoup aux américains, visant à les démarquer de leurs semblables "arriérés". De la même manière, les vaudous sont bel et bien des sorciers. Ayant vécus sur un autre continent pendant de très nombreux siècles, ils ont juste été amenés à pratiquer une magie différente, tout comme les moldus ont créé des langues, des écritures ou encore des religions différentes selon leur situation géographique.


	4. Cendrillon et la Fudgeattitude

**Titre :** New York, New York

.

**Auteur :** Adhafera Black (C'est moi! ;-)

.

**Disclaimer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J.-K. R. et les noms des lieux et des rues de New York sont authentiques. Ma seule rémunération pour cette histoire, c'est vos reviews!

.

**Résumé :** UA "Harry Potter, disparu le 18.11.85. Brun, yeux verts, onze ans. Si vous avez des informations, merci de contacter le commissariat le plus proche." Terrorisé par son oncle, Harry transplanne. Comment survivre à Manhattan quand on a cinq ans?

.

**Note :** Salut, salut! Comme vous l'aurez découvert j'ai utilisé la totalité de mon délai pour poster ce chapitre, et il a même failli arriver en retard (je suis en train de le terminer à bientôt 2 heures du matin et je n'ai pas encore répondu aux reviews). J'ai pour cela plusieurs bonne raisons. D'abord, on arrive dans un creux de trois chapitres pour lesquels je n'ai plus de brouillons, ce qui me pousse à réécrire en totalité l'histoire tout en collant à la suite du scénar.

Ajoutez à cela le fait que je suis très prise entre mon permis, mes cours d'équitation, mes inscriptions qui merdouillent, mes cours de prépa et le concours blanc que je viens de me farcir et vous comprendrez que j'ai un peu de mal à assurer.

Sauf que si il n'y avait que ça, je tiendrai le rythme. Mais il se trouve que dans ma grande inconscience, j'ai demandé à un auteur la permission de commencer à traduire un Cross-Over HP/Twilight tout simplement génial. Je suis donc en pleine trad des premiers chapitres afin de pouvoir commencer à publier en ayant une marge de manoeuvre.

Ma nouvelle traduction se nomme _**Into the Twilight**_, c'est un slash Harry/Charlie, mais pas de panique, ce Charlie là est assez différent de celui du film, vous verrez si vous venez me lire (sûrement le mois prochain si tout va bien).

Ca y est, j'ai terminé mon baratin. Je vous laisse donc apprécier, et n'hésitez pas à commenter, je suis toujours aussi enthousiaste face à vos reviews!

Bye,

Adha.

.

* * *

.

**Chapitre 3 : Cendrillon et la Fudge-attitude**

.

* * *

.

Il avait fallu que la vessie du jeune garçon soit sur le point de provoquer l'inondation du siècle pour que le môme daigne enfin sortir du trou de souris où il s'était confiné tant bien que mal. Il reçut d'ailleurs après avoir libéré la place un regard abasourdi de Judith et Steeve qui se demandèrent dans une parfaite synchronisation si le gamin n'avait pas à nouveau usé de sa magie pour rentrer dans l'espace ridiculement petit.

Voyant le garçonnet se dandiner, le rouge aux joues en se tordant les mains, Judy décida de réagir (son oncle regardait son ventre, clairement imposant par rapport à celui d'Harry, apparemment enfin conscient qu'il avait à faire quelques efforts côté ligne).

"Veux-tu quelque chose mon ange?" Comme il la regardait suspicieusement tout en jetant des regards méfiants par dessus son épaule, elle reprit :

"Tu peux me demander tu sais, nous ne te gronderons pas pour si peu." Elle jeta un coup d'oeil appuyé au quadra avant d'enchainer. "Ça ne m'étonne pas que nous t'ayons réveillé avec le bordel qu'a fait oncle Steeve. Il est incapable de s'exprimer de manière civilisée." La petit peste -de l'avis dudit oncle Steeve- adressa à l'homme un grand sourire narquois alors que celui-ci semblait s'étouffer sous le coup de l'indignation.

Il était mal élevé? C'était la poêle qui se fout du chaudron! Elle était celle qui ne savait pas dire merci, qui n'avait aucune tenue, qui manipulait un pauvre homme sans défense, qui lui avait demandé une potion de contraception à quinze ans, qui se prenait pour la reine de Sabba, qui...

_Oh, la harpie!_... Il venait de comprendre le pourquoi du sourire narquois. Elle avait parfaitement suivi son cheminement de pensées et n'attendait que l'explosion avant de lui asséner le coup final. _C'était lui qui l'avait éduquée. _Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même si le petit monstre qu'elle était devenue était aussi insupportable.

Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas de Potter junior dans son restau! Il était une figure d'autorité exécrable, Judy avait porté des couches jusqu'à cinq ans, avait piqué de l'argent dans la caisse à sept, avait organisé un trafic de potions d'allégresse (en faisant passer ça pour la nouvelle drogue du siècle aux yeux des moldus) alors qu'elle n'en avait que douze, avait passé une nuit au poste de police six mois plus tard pour agression (un vieux papi l'avait regardée avec un peu trop d'insistance et elle lui envoyé un coup de genou bien placé...).

Et lui était tout simplement incapable de continuer à la gronder quand il croisait son regard noir emplis de larmes et sa lèvre inférieure tremblotante. Pire, il lui avait inspiré la plupart de ses méfaits en évoquant en plaisantant le fait que la potion d'allégresse était une drogue bien moins dangereuse que l'héroïne ("garantie sans accoutumance" avait été le slogan qu'avait choisi Judy...), ou lui apprenant comment se défendre face à un homme mal intentionné ("_tu fais ça s'il t'embête et te colle de trop près, Jude, pas quand tu dois traverser la rue pour l'atteindre!_").

_Morgane, on est pas sortis de l'auberge!_ pensa-t-il en se lamentant avec emphase sur l'horreur de son existence toute entière. La vision d'une Judy et d'un Harry à peine plus âgés l'ayant ligoté sur une chaise dans le but de lui faire cracher son code de carte bleue le saisit à la gorge, et il s'obligea à ouvrir les yeux pour se reconnecter à la réalité.

Il fut sans surprise ému par la détresse sur le visage du petit brun qui le regardait comme s'il allait se jeter sur Judy pour lui arracher la tête, et se donnant une claque mentale pour être devenu un tel incapable dégoulinant de guimauve, daigna répondre à sa pupille :

"Je ne m'abaisserai pas à commenter de telles calomnies, jeune fille." Il vit le sourire sur le visage de Jude se faner et manqua d'entamer une petite danse de la victoire, avant de se tourner vers sa nouvelle charge, une banane jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Dis-moi Harry, n'aurais-tu pas envie de faire pipi?" Le gamin hocha énergiquement la tête, manquant au passage de s'ouvrir le derrière du crâne sur la table de chevet, et il sembla se détendre brusquement. Un soupir de soulagement franchit même ses lèvres quand il franchit la porte du sacrosaint lieu.

Cinq minutes plus tard, la petite troupe descendait les escaliers et tournait à gauche pour s'engager dans la modeste cuisine du restaurant, celle qu'ils utilisaient également dans la vie de tout les jours. Constituée uniquement de deux grands éviers, un long plan de travail auquel étaient accolées quatre chaises de bar, un grand piano de cuisson et quelques appareils électroménagers, un chef moldu aurait sûrement refusé de préparer ici un repas complet pour une soixantaine de personne affamées. Trop peu d'espace, trop peu de matériel.

Oui mais voilà, les Nayati n'étaient pas des moldus, et ils n'hésitaient pas à utiliser la magie pour accélérer les choses. Parfois même ils se retrouvaient dans la salle tout les deux en même temps, servant les clients sans s'inquiéter outre mesure de leurs préparations qui ne courraient aucun risque tellement la pièce était bardée de sorts.

Judy souleva Harry sous les aisselles et l'assit en douceur sur une des chaises de bar rouges, en face de la partie haute du plan en inox sur laquelle trois couverts les attendaient. Elle lui adressa ensuite un grand sourire et le questionna sur ce qu'il voulait manger, pendant que Steeve servait à sa nièce et à lui-même un bol de café fort et posait sur la table deux paquets de céréales, une bouteille de lait froid, un pot de beurre de cacahuète et une assiette de pancakes. Il s'installa ensuite à côté du môme qui semblait hésiter à répondre.

"Oh, quelle idiote! Tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude de manger tout ça Harry, n'est-ce pas?" Comme elle le regardait avec insistance, le garçon lui répondit, la voix encore enrouée après ses quelques jours sans parler et sa longue nuit.

"Euh... non?" Ça avait été davantage une question qu'une affirmation, mais au moins elle lui avait arraché une phrase et elle en était ravie. Ramenant avec elle une boîte de cacao en poudre, des confitures et surtout son pot de pâte à tartiner d'un kilo, elle s'assit à son tour.

"D'accord alors je vais te préparer un chocolat chaud et un pancake de chaque, ok? Sinon on peut te faire une omelette au lard, l'avantage chez nous c'est qu'on ne manque jamais de rien!"

Le môme lui fit un grand sourire en secouant la tête et la regarda s'activer avec curiosité pendant que Steeve savourait son café en allumant la fameuse cigarette après avoir pris soin de jeter un petit sort d'aération.

En deux tours de main Harry avait devant lui deux pancakes pliés en deux, l'un confiture de fruits rouges/beurre de cacahuète et l'autre cent pour cent pâte à tartiner. Comme il n'osait pas attaquer, Judy lui fit un clin d'oeil en remplissant son bol de lait et lui dit :

"Vas-y goute, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer!"

Sans se faire prier davantage et avec seulement un coup d'œil hésitant vers Steeve, l'enfant attrapa la grosse crêpe au chocolat et mordit dedans. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent brusquement, il se redressa instantanément et adressa un nouveau sourire ravi à la jeune femme en s'exclamant, la bouche pleine :

"Huuuum! C'est bon!"

Steeve éclata de rire et avec un sourire complice, lui avouant sur le ton de la confidence :

"Tu viens de te faire une amie pour la vie, gamin! Judy mange du chocolat à longueur de journée!"

La brune lui tira la langue et lui répondit, joueuse :

"Pfff, tu as entendu ce qu'ils ont dit à la radio hier, non? Le chocolat, c'est bon pour la santé!"

"Un carré de chocolat noir par jour est bon pour la santé, Jude. Pas une tablette entière, un demi-pot de Nutella, deux chocolats chauds et trois parts de fondant pour le petit dej... Là ce n'est pas ton cœur mais tes hanches qui en profitent, ma chérie." renchérit l'oncle, railleur.

Judy eut tôt fait de s'indigner et partit dans une longue tirade sur les moqueries continuelles Steeve, et sa propre bedaine qui était largement plus conséquente que sa soit-disant culotte de cheval. Harry observait le tout, curieux et se détendant sans s'en rendre compte grâce au caractère enjoué des deux adultes.

Il était un peu plus étonné à chaque minute qui passait. Ces gens ne le grondaient même pas alors qu'il avait écouté aux portes! Pour Judy il comprenait, Steeve avait dit pendant leur dispute qu'elle ne s'était jamais occupée d'un enfant, elle ne savait sûrement pas le faire. Mais et lui? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas puni Harry?

D'un autre côté la jeune fille n'hésitait pas à mal lui parler et il ne disait rien, alors peut-être ne savait-il pas non plus comment faire? C'eût été bizarre, mais bon, ils avaient bien parlé de magie... A moins qu'inconscients de son statut de monstre ils aient décidé de le traiter comme Dudley? Harry jeta sans même s'en rendre compte un regard suppliant à l'autre homme qui l'aperçut et souleva un sourcil interrogateur à son intention.

Harry, les joues brûlantes, reporta son attention sur son bol de céréales au miel et continua ses réflexions. Après le coup de la dispute, Judy lui avait tenu la main. Elle l'avait touchée! Oh bien sûr, si elle le prenait pour 'un Dudley' c'était normal, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être stupéfié par ce petit geste. En plus il avait ressenti une intense chaleur dans tout son être quand elle avait emprisonné ses petits doigts, chaleur qu'il ne pouvait expliquer et qui l'avait fait frissonner.

Ensuite, elle l'avait porté, et elle l'avait installé _à table_. C'était la première fois qu'Harry avait le droit de s'assoir avec quelqu'un pour déjeuner, et il avait été plutôt crispé. Elle l'avait même servi et il avait entamé son repas avant elle! D'ailleurs il ne comprenait de quelle manière elle avait fait chauffer son bol de lait. Il aurait juré que le contenu de la bouteille était froid puisque Steeve l'avait sortie du frigo, et pourtant elle avait juste agité son bout de bois au dessus, et bam! Tout chaud le lait.

Le gamin observa avec attention la petite branche que Judy avait à côté d'elle et il écarquilla soudain les yeux. Quand Jude avait hurlé à son oncle que l'homme n'était qu'un rustre, la chose avait projeté des étincelles! Un éclair de génie le foudroya alors qu'il contemplait l'artefact et et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que sa cuillère retombait bruyamment dans son bol.

_Judy était une bonne fée et cet objet était sa baguette magique, comme dans Cendrillon!_ Tante Pétunia l'avait lu à Dudley deux fois alors qu'il était dans les parages et il avait pu jouir de l'intégralité du conte. Elle s'en était même aperçue et il avait dû jurer de ne pas dire à l'oncle Vernon qu'elle avait raconté l'histoire. Il avait promis bien sûr, il ne parlait jamais à oncle Vernon, ce ne serait pas dur de ne rien lui dire.

Mais si c'était une bonne fée, alors elle savait tout! Et elle allait le dénoncer, et ils appelleraient la police, ou il serait donné à manger à Molaire, ou ils allaient le noyer comme le voulait Tante Marge, ou il irait dans un horrible orphelinat où il serait atrocement battu comme le voulait l'oncle Vernon, ou....

Steeve ne quittait plus le gamin des yeux depuis qu'il avait aperçu l'expression suppliante sur son petit visage et Jude, qui s'en était vite rendue compte, avait interrompu ses récriminations pour reporter son attention sur Harry. L'enfant avait froncé les sourcils et regardait maintenant sa baguette avec horreur. Il se mit soudain à trembler comme une feuille, apparemment terrorisé, et visiblement au pris d'un immense courage, il tourna la tête, les paupières étroitement closes, pour faire face à Steeve. Avec un petit soupir tremblant, le môme ouvrit lentement des yeux pleins de larmes, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'inonder ses joues.

Se découvrant observé, Harry Potter lança son petit corps en avant, sans aucune considération pour la hauteur impressionnante que représentait la chaise de bar au vu de sa petite taille, et se retrouva à genoux, les bras fermement accrochés aux tibias de l'homme, le suppliant entre deux sanglots de ne pas le renvoyer chez son oncle et sa tante, de ne pas le tuer, et _"oh s'il vous plait je veux bien retourner dans le placard et nettoyer la baignoire, et la voiture, et les toilettes,... mais s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, ne m'emmenez pas à l'orphelinat!"_

_._

OoOoOoOoO

.

La colère était un sentiment que Steeve connaissait bien. Lorsque son monde avait volé en éclats, il avait eu le choix entre une rage destructrice et une sévère dépression éthylique. Il avait à l'époque choisi de ne pas choisir, et à l'aide de ses deux béquilles en carton pâte, avait remonté la pente. Il n'avait arrêté de boire que quand il avait commencé à fumer, jugeant qu'une addiction par personne était suffisante.

La colère, elle, ne l'avait jamais quitté, et parfois encore il la sentait gronder au fond de lui, comme une vieille amie rassurante et toujours à ses côtés.

Mais cette rage brulante et dévorante qui lui faisait carrer la mâchoire et serrer les poings, il l'avait oubliée. Celle qui lui donnait envie de tout casser, de commettre des meurtres, de pleurer et de hurler, il ne la connaissait plus.

C'est pourquoi il ne sut comment réagir pour soulager le petit être désespéré agrippé à ses tibias comme si sa vie en dépendait, partagé entre le désir de liquider sans vergogne les monstres qui avaient osés traumatiser un môme et celui de le cacher dans une valise et de les emmener Jude et lui quelque part ou plus personne ne pourrait jamais les trouver.

Et il fallut qu'il entende sa nièce renifler à côté de lui pour qu'il réalise enfin que ses deux options étaient minables et que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour Harry était de le serrer dans ses bras et de lui offrir une vie aimante et sécuritaire, celle-là même que le petit brun lui réclamait présentement à grand renforts de sanglots et de bégaiements.

Alors que Judy se levait brusquement pour faire le tour du bar et se jeter sur eux, Steeve attrapa le gamin et l'assit sur ses genoux en lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort. Il eut l'impression que cette fois-ci, un véritable lien était en train de s'ébaucher entre les trois orphelins. Et Steeve réalisa enfin que non, le môme partirait plus, que oui, il était à nouveau papa de substitution. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la propriétaire des bras frêles qui agrippaient ses épaules serait là aussi. Et finalement, peut être que ce n'était pas si mal que ça.

Il croisa les yeux sombres mais déterminés de sa nièce et acquiesça pour lui-même. Oui, il y arriverait. Il ne serait pas parfait, mais il serait toujours mieux que n'importe lequel des esclavagistes d'Outre-Atlantique. Et bientôt il ferait de l'enfant un véritable membre de la tribu. Un véritable Nayati. Un _vaudou_.

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

Bobby Abercrombie claudiquait dans les couloirs inhospitaliers de la prison d'Azkaban en pestant intérieurement contre le coup du sort qui l'avait convaincu d'accepter un poste aussi atroce.

Rentré à l'école des aurors à dix-sept ans, alors que la guerre faisait rage et décimait les siens, le jeune sang-mêlé rêvait de gloire et de combats pour la liberté. Frère ainé d'une fratrie de six enfants, il s'était mis en tête qu'il pourrait enfin connaitre l'aventure et se faire lâcher la bride par une mère surprotectrice.

Malheureusement, alors que son instruction s'était déroulée en deux ans au lieu de trois, le jeune homme promis à une brillante carrière s'était retrouvé au cœur d'une embuscade avec cinq de ses camarades jeunes diplômés. On était en septembre, le Seigneur de Ténèbres devait trépasser un mois plus tard, et lui, Bobby, avait perdu sa jambe à cause d'un sort de magie noire renvoyé par le _protego _d'un de ses collègues.

Si les médicomages surmenés avaient réussi à empêcher le sort de gangréner la totalité de son corps, ils n'avaient pas été en mesure de lui faire repousser le membre manquant, et lui avaient proposé à la place une immonde jambe de bois.

Pire encore, le chef du bureau des aurors ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Ou il démissionnait et gardait son honneur, ou il était viré. Il n'avait malheureusement pas accepté la défaite, et après avoir fait des pieds et des mains, avait convaincu son patron de le réaffecter. Fier de sa petite victoire, il avait signé un contrat de cinq ans sans même regarder ce qu'il paraphait. Sauf que la seule place qu'il avait pu obtenir était celle de gardien du niveau haute-sécurité d'Azkaban.

Voilà pourquoi le jeune homme de vingt-trois ans se retrouvait ce soir à arpenter tant bien que mal les couloir humides de la prison. Heureusement les détraqueurs, ayant été prévenus de son arrivée par une alarme à ultra-sons, s'étaient éloignés et il ne ressentait que modérément leurs effets.

Ses journaux à la main, le maton s'arrêta devant la cellule de Sirius Black.

Il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de papoter avec les détenus durant ses rondes. La plupart d'entre eux était peut être fous et sanguinaires, toujours est-il qu'il ne fallait pas compter sur les suceurs d'âme pour le distraire ou lui parler quidditch. Et Black avait étrangement réussi à garder toute sa tête, ce qui l'arrangeait bien pour ne pas mourir d'ennui. Le taulard aussi était gagnant d'ailleurs, puisque plus sa ronde durait, moins il cotoyait les créatures immondes qui se repaissaient de son désespoir.

"Hey Bobby! Alors les frelons on gagné la finale?" lui demanda une voix éraillée depuis l'autre côté de la grille.

Le meurtrier était allongé sur une paillasse en bois, le corps tourné vers le mur et roulé en boule. Il ne devait pas avoir bien chaud, comme d'habitude. Appartement le claquement de sa jambe de bois et le départ des détraqueurs l'avait averti de son approche.

"Évidemment Black! Les tornades n'avaient aucune chance avec Jintley à Ste Mangouste!" Le gardien passa son avant-bras entre les grilles et balança négligemment la pile de journaux à l'intérieur de la cellule. "Voilà pour toi, mec. Je t'en ai récupéré autant que j'ai pu."

"Sympa, Bobby. J'te dirais bien que j'te revaudrai ça, mais vu que j'ai pas grand chose à proposer et que j'préfaire c'qui a une paire de seins, tu devras t'contenter d'un merci."

La voix rauque était particulièrement lasse et Bobby compris que la nuit du détenu n'avait pas dû être de tout repos. Il décida donc de quitter les lieux et de lui laisser savourer les quelques minutes sans mauvais souvenirs que sa présence lui offrait.

"Y a pas de quoi, mec. Quand tu t'évaderas tu m'offriras une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu."

L'auror s'éloigna au son du rire, bizarrement semblable à un aboiement, de Sirius Black.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était de découvrir 12 heures plus tard que l'homme l'avait pris au mot.

.

OoOoOoOoO

.

Cornélius Fudge avait été élu ministre de la magie un peu moins de quatre ans auparavant, et déjà il se savait le meilleur dirigeant que le peuple sorcier ait eu depuis plusieurs siècles, pour ne pas dire depuis Merlin lui-même (c'eût été présomptueux).

Comme ses conseillers ne cessaient de le lui répéter, Cornélius avait brillamment réussi à redresser la barre après la guerre sanglante qui avait fait rage avant son avènement- pardon, son élection. Il avait offert à tout les commerçants et artisans des prêts sans intérêts pour se remettre et faire face à la reconstruction. Ceux-ci, très nécessiteux, avaient signés en masse, sans vérifier les petites lignes écrites à l'aide d'une loupe au verso des contrats. Et désormais, l'état possédait pour dix à vingt ans 30% des actions de la majorité des entreprises magiques. Les coffres étaient ainsi renfloués par le tiers des bénéfices de chacune des entreprises qu'ils avaient alimentés, et en plus ils s'emplissaient des remboursements mensuels des contribuables.

Or le plus beau dans tout cela, c'était qu'après la disette sans nom qui avait sévi pendant que les combats faisaient rage, le peu d'argent qu'arrivaient à ramasser les survivants leur semblait être une fortune et que tout le monde acclamait avec ferveur le jeune politicien. Mieux, au moins un imbécile par semaine signait encore quelques uns de ces contrats quatre an après la fin du conflit.

Le ministre avait donc acquis une réputation des plus favorables auprès du grand public, et malgré le petit problème Harry Potter qu'il était certain de régler en deux temps trois mouvements, son ciel était d'un bleu limpide.

C'est donc avec un soupir bienheureux et un sourire triomphant que Cornélius Fudge posa ses pieds sur le bureau en hêtre massif, au beau milieu des divers rapports urgents en provenance directe du chef des aurors, qu'il avait de toute façon prévu de signer sans les lire. Le petit homme appliqua sa baguette sur sa gorge tout en maintenant enfoncée la moulure située dans le coin droit de son bureau, et s'exprima sèchement.

"Mélinda, mon petit, vous serez gentille de ne laisser personne venir me déranger. Je dois réfléchir à un problème de la plus haute importance."

La jeune femme servile acquiesça immédiatement à sa requête, et le ministre recouvrit les rideaux d'un coup de baguette magique, s'extasiant devant la réussite parfaite de son sortilège informulé. Gai comme un pinson, l'homme se renfonça dans son siège, déposa son haut-de-forme sur ses yeux fatigués pour se protéger des quelques rayons de lumière qui perçaient à travers les rideaux, et lança négligemment sa baguette à travers la pièce. Croisant les mains derrière sa nuque, l'orgueilleux ne tarda pas à rejoindre ceux de Morphée pour une petite sieste digestive.

Son plaisir fut pourtant de courte durée puisqu'il sursauta à peine une deux heures plus tard, au son fort désagréable d'une personne hystérique abattant son poing sur la porte avec tout sa puissance.

Grognant son mécontentement, affligé par la bande d'incapables qui l'entouraient et n'étaient même pas fichus de respecter ses consignes ou de gérer leurs petits problèmes ridicules sans ses lumières avisées, Cornélius Fudge se redressa dans son siège et chercha des yeux sa baguette.

L'opportun fit une nouvelle fois trembler la porte sur ses gonds et l'homme eut peur pendant un instant que quelque chose de grave ne se soit produit. Il se rassura cependant bien vite (son gouvernement était bien trop apprécié pour qu'un mage noir s'amuse à venir y semer la zizanie!) et une main sur ses lombaires douloureuses, il ramassa sa meilleure amie, celle sans qui il n'était rien, celle qu'il avait balancée sans vergogne dans la corbeille à papier. Il prit le temps d'ouvrir les rideaux, d'allumer les chandeliers, de faire des petits tas de papiers sur son bureau pour se donner l'air occupé et de défroisser son costume sur mesure avant de se réinstaller sur son siège en cuir de dragon et d'ouvrir la porte d'un mouvement de baguette négligeant.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Dolorès Ombrage, assistante de son Sous-Secrétaire et jusque là irréprochable, trébucher sur son propre pied et se raccrocher à la chambranle de la porte le rouge aux joues.

_L'imbécile_, pensa-t-il. Elle avait apparemment voulu frapper juste au moment ou il avait ouvert la porte. N'était-elle donc pas capable d'anticiper? Elle avait pourtant parfaitement su interpréter ses attentes lors de son entretien d'embauche. Vraiment, s'il ne s'était pas personnellement assuré de sa _souplesse d'esprit_, de son _esprit d'initiative_ et des ses _bonnes dispositions envers l'autorité_ sur le canapé de cette même pièce, il aurait pu croire que la jeune femme peu farouche n'était bonne à rien.

Dès que Dolorès, apparemment bouleversée, eut réajusté son boléro d'un très criard rose fushia, elle se précipita en avant, agitant dans sa petite main boudinée la_ Gazette du Sorcier _du jour.

"Cornélius! Cornélius! Oh, Cornélius!" hurla-t-elle de son insupportable voix perçante, faisant perdre au ministre le peu de patience qu'il avait réussi à conserver.

"Oui, Dolorès, je sais encore pertinemment comment je m'appelle!" siffla-t-il de sa voix la plus menaçante. "Maintenant si vous n'êtes ici que pour me prémunir de la sénilité, je vous demanderez d'aller exercer vos talents auprès de Dumbledore qui en a bien besoin et de me laisser travailler en paix, comme je l'avais exigé!"

La fonctionnaire eut un mouvement de recule et se couvrit la poitrine de sa main libre. Son air catastrophé détendit légèrement le chef de l'état et il tendit la main vers le journal qu'elle chiffonnait inconsciemment. Heureux de son petit effet, il décida d'en rajouter une couche:

"Et bien, donnez-moi donc ce torchon et expliquez-moi la raison de votre emportement, imbécile! N'avez-vous donc rien de mieux à faire que de me faire perdre mon temps?"

L'incompétente sembla sur le point de pleurer pendant une bonne seconde, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne et ne tende le journal à son supérieur d'une main tremblante en s'excusant encore et encore.

Le ministre ne prit pas la peine de lui proposer un siège, et jeta négligemment un coup d'œil à la une du journal. Il manqua de s'étouffer quand il aperçut le premier des deux gros titres qui s'étalaient en caractères gras sur toute la largeur de la première page :

_"Sirius Black s'évade d'Azkaban"_

Il s'évanouit carrément à la vue du second :

_"La mort d'Harry Potter : son corps découvert par les aurors moldus."_

_._

* * *

_._

A suivre...

.

* * *

.

Un petit PS : certains revieweurs n'ont pas compris la différence mage/sorcier. C'est normal, _il n'y en a pas. _Il s'agit juste d'une différence de langage que j'ai choisi d'utiliser. Si vous voulez une comparaison, c'est comme entre _'Underground'_ en Angleterre et _'Subway' _en Amérique. Les deux mots sont différents mais ils désignent tous les deux la même chose : le métro. Voilà, j'espère que c'est plus clair!


	5. Note : Xynthia

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je suis désolée de ce contretemps mais je fais partie des sinistrés de la tempête Xynthia, et je ne peux pas publier mes nouveaux chapitres pour le moment.

EDF a eu la gentillesse de nous remettre le courant avant-hier, mais je suis en bout de ligne et cette fameuse ligne est par terre, dans le terrain derrière chez moi. Hors, je n'ai pas tout compris, mais cette ligne serait le "neutre", qui règle l'intensité du courant dans la maison, et il ne fonctionne donc pas. Du coup, quand l'électricité est revenue, il y a eu une surtension et mes appareils ont grillés, y compris l'ordinateur.

De ce fait, on a tout disjoncté, et sans chauffage, avec un trou dans la toiture, la température est descendue à 8°C dans la maison. C'est pourquoi je me suis exilée chez mes grands-parents (où il fait chaud!^^), qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser me connecter à internet pour vous prévenir.

Je ne sais quand je pourrai à nouveau poster puisque l'expert doit passer pour l'assurance avant que je puisse faire réparer l'ordi.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais pour le coup, je n'y peux pas grand chose.

A bientôt,

Adha.


End file.
